Do you hear the wizards sing?
by mylittlelifedoesntcountatall
Summary: Éponine, Cosette and all the members of the Les Amis are students at Hogwarts! See how they cope with life as witches and wizards! Multi couples.
1. Chapter 1

**I got bored and this happened. Disclaimer: I don't own anything(unfortunately). **

**Ciara x**

* * *

Éponine Thernadier walked onto platform nine and three quarters, pushing her heavy trolley in front of her. Her parents had not accompanied her onto the platform, and she had not wanted to them to. She was independent and always had been, even though she was only eleven. She felt slightly nervous but tried not to show it. She was a Thernadier, and Thernadier's don't show their emotions, she had learned that from a very young age.

She stepped onto the scarlet steam engine, and walked down the corridor, searching for an empty compartment. She preferred to be by herself, but most of the compartments were already full. In her head, she cursed Azelma for making them late. Now it looked like she was going to have to share a compartment with a bunch of rowdy students. She was almost at the end of the train when she passed a compartment with only one person inside. It was a small freckly boy, obviously a first year, and he looked extremely nervous. Éponine slid open the door and he looked up, startled.

"I'm Éponine. "Can I sit here?"

The boy nodded, almost too eagerly, and Éponine almost felt sorry for him. Almost. She was a Thernadier, after all, and they definitely did not feel sorry for anyone.

"I'm Marius. Marius Pontmercy." The boy introduced himself shyly.

Éponine racked her brain, trying to remember if the name Pontmercy had ever been brought up in her parents conversation. She hoped it had, that would guarantee he was pureblood. Oh, Merlin, what if he was a mudblood?

Éponine put her bag on the rack and sat down awkwardly, trying to think of something to say to ease the awkward silence. It was Marius who spoke first.

"Are you in first year?" He asked her.

She nodded awkwardly. "You?"

"Yeah," He replied. Their small talk fizzled away and they were left with another awkward silence.

"What house do you want to be in?" Éponine asked, pleased with herself. This could be a good way to find out what his blood type was.

"I don't know, I think Ravenclaw sounds good, but I'm not really that smart. Maybe Gryffindor, but I'm not really brave either. What about you?"

"Slytherin" Éponine replied confidently. Her family had been in Slytherin for the past seventeen generations. Well, she had a cousin who had been in Hufflepuff but everyone pretended she didn't exist.

"Really?" Marius said, his eyes wide. "Don't you think that the Slytherins are a bit scary?"

Éponine laughed, she couldn't help it. "All the better reason to be one." She said with a smirk.

At that moment the door slid open and a boy with chocolate brown curls appeared in the doorway. Éponine recognised him from somewhere but she wasn't quite sure where.

"I'm Grantaire," he said, "Mind if I sit here? I was with this blonde curly-haired dude and a couple of his friends but then they started talking about the French Revolution."

Éponine snorted. The French Revolution?

"My thoughts exactly," Grantaire said with a grin as he as he sat down next to Marius, across from Éponine.

"I'm Eponine."

"I know. You're a Thernadier, aren't you?" Éponine nodded. "My parents talk about you all the time."

Éponine suddenly realised where she recognised him from. Mr and Mrs. Grantaire were good friends of her parents; they were both very high up in the ministry.

"And you are?" Grantaire asked, finally acknowledging Marius's presence.

"I'm Marius. Marius Pontmercy."

"Your dad works at the ministry, doesn't he?"

Marius nodded. "How did you know?"

Grantaire smiled. "You'd be surprised what you can learn from listening."

At that moment a blonde curly-haired boy who was already in his Hogwarts robes walked in. From one look at Grantaire, Éponine could tell it was the French Revolution guy. Trying not to laugh, she glanced up at him.

"May we help you?" Éponine asked but not unkindly.

"I just wanted to tell you that we will be arriving at Hogwarts soon so you'll want to be changing into your robes. Oh, there you are, Grantaire, we were wondering where you'd got to."

Grantaire grinned sheepishly. "I just thought it would be a good idea to meet new people." Éponine barely managed to stifle a laugh. The blonde boy looked at her strangely but didn't say anything.

"I'm Enjolras, by the way."

"Éponine."

"I'm Marius."

"What house do you want to be in?" Enjolras asked.

"Slytherin." Éponine said with a smirk.

"I don't know," Marius said, still as shy as ever.

"What about you?" Éponine asked Enjolras, who was still standing in the doorway.

"Gryffindor, of course." He said, with a slight air of confidence in his voice. "My family have been in Gryffindor for hundreds of generations."

"Stop boasting, Enjy. It won't make a good first impression." A curly-brown haired boy appeared behind Enjolras.

"I wasn't boasting. And how many times have I told you not to call me Enjy?"

"I think we were on two hundred and thirty four last time I counted." The brown haired boy replied with a cheeky grin. "I'm Courfeyrac, by the way." He said to the others.

"I'm Éponine,"

"Marius,"

"Grantaire,"

"Yeah, I remember. You were the guy who left when Enjolras started boring us all with his talk about the French Revolution."

Grantaire blushed slightly, but Éponine burst out laughing. Even Marius let out a little giggle.

"Anyway, we better leave you to get changed, we're almost there." And with that, Courfeyrac and Enjolras were gone.

"I s'pose we should get changed." Éponine said and the two boys nodded.

She left the room while they got changed and when they were done she went in to get changed herself. As she was pulling her robe over her shoulders, she glanced out the window. It had just started to rain-heavily. She heard groans coming from outside the door (they would be crossing the Black Lake later on) but she smiled. She liked rain- it made the flowers grow.

* * *

**So, what did you think? Review, please! Constructive criticism is welcome but please don't be rude.**

**Ciara x**


	2. Chapter 2

**So, here's chapter 2!**

**Ciara x**

* * *

Éponine felt pathetic when she looked back on that day. She laughed scornfully at herself for being so stupid, so hopeful, so sure that the world was full of good. She had now given up on the world, just as it had given up on her. She was going into her sixth year at Hogwarts and honestly saw no point even going back. She probably wouldn't have, if it hadn't been for Grantaire. Grantaire was her best friend, her only light in the darkness that was her hellish life.

She sighed as she pulled a T-shirt on, covering her purple bruises. She could thank her father for them. He had gone to Azkaban three years earlier, at the start of Éponine's third year, for trying to kill Azelma when he discovered she was a squib. Azkaban had changed him. He was now free, but Azelma remained in 's. Éponine used to look up to her father, but now she saw him for the monster that he really was.

She had passed most of her OWLs, but only just. She had achieved two Outstanding owls; one in Potions (she had always loved that subject) and the second in Muggle Studies (this was the only subject she tried in, determined to pass just to spite her father). She probably could've done a lot better (she was naturally very bright) but hadn't tried in anything except Muggle Studies and Potions. Still, she managed to scrape a Pass in everything except Divivnation but that was only because she hadn't shown up for the exam. She had always thought Divivnation was a waste of a subject, and her drinking session with Grantaire had been much more important.

She packed her trunk full of her very few belongings. She had been very wealthy in her first year at Hogwarts, but times had changed. Her family had lost most of their money when her father had gone to Azkaban, and also all respect anyone had ever had for them. She checked the time on her rusty watch. 10:03. She would be leaving soon. The Hogwarts Express didn't leave until 11, but she was walking to King's Cross station and she had to take Gavroche with her.

Fuck. She had completely forgotten about Gavroche, who was starting Hogwarts this year. She was so used to never relying on anyone, she often forgot people relied on her. She raced into Gavroche's room, which was basically the size f a shoe cupboard, and found him still asleep on the small mattress which was wedged into the room, occupying most of the floor space. His brown trunk lay on the bottom of the mattress, already packed, and Éponine thanked God that she had at least had the sense to make him pack his trunk the night before.

"GAVROCHE!" She yelled. Normally, she would have been quieter (she wouldn't have wanted to wake her father before noon) but they were alone in the flat. Her mother was visiting Azelma in 's and her father was probably passed out on the floor of the bar around the corner.

Gavroche stirred slightly but did not wake. She shook him and yelled at him until finally he awoke.

"You're a really deep sleeper, you know." Éponine muttered as Gavroche sat up on his mattress. Gavroche merely nodded, apparently too tired to talk despite the fact he just woke up.

"What time is it?" He mumbled, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

Éponine checked her watch. "Ten past; hurry up."

"Ten past ten?" Gavroche asked, looking horrified. Éponine nodded and Gavroche looked outraged. "'Ponine, why didn't you wake me?" He moaned as he stumbled to his feet.

"I forgot. Now shut up and get dressed or we'll miss the train."

Gavroche muttered something under his breath, but obliged her and walked down the hall to the bathroom which the whole family shared.

Éponine checked her watch again. '10:13'. They should be gone by now.

"Hurry up, 'Roche!" She called down the corridor. Gavroche yelled back, but he was brushing his teeth so Éponine had no clue what he was saying. She wandered back towards her room and picked up her trunk. It wasn't heavy (seeing as she only had the bare necessities in it) but it was awkward and she ended up dragging it to the door. She set it down right next to the door and walked back to get Gavroche's trunk.

* * *

Grantaire arrived at King's Cross Station at 10:17; his neighbour had dropped him there on his way to work. His mother usually brought him but since she was dead, it would be pretty hard for her to do it. She had died in the middle of last year and was the main reason he failed most of his OWLs. That, and alcohol. He used to swear he would never drink, after Éponine told him about her father, but it eased the pain of life and she drank as well, so why shouldn't he?

His father was also starting to turn to drink to help him get through his wife's death but he was much worse than Grantaire when he was drunk. Grantaire, who might get a little clumsy when drunk but nothing worse, handled being drunk just fine but his father, that was a different story. He became very angry when drunk and took out his anger on the only other person in the house: Grantaire.

His bruises were still nothing compared to Éponine's but his father was starting to become more imaginative with his attacks. Grantaire still had the long scar down his back from when his father had been especially creative with a knife. He tried not to hate his father, and told himself that he was just having trouble with his death but it was hard not to loathe someone who was using your skin as a cutting board.

He strode into King's Cross Station and found an empty trolley. He through his trunk on and started pushing it towards platform nine and three quarters. He hoped Éponine would arrive soon; he didn't really have any other friends and he hated sitting by himself; people would always assume something was wrong and interfere. He hated when people interfered.

He casually walked through the barrier and onto the platform. The scarlet steam engine was already here but the platform was nearly empty; no one came this early. He lifted up his trunk and stepped onto the train. He found an empty compartment almost immediately and willed Éponine to get here soon.

* * *

** What did you think? Just to make it clear; this is going to be an Enjoltaire story but Éponine will find someone (not saying who yet). Review, please!**

**Ciara x**


	3. Chapter 3

**Wel, here's chapter 3. Just go make things clear, they're going into their sixth year, which means they are 16. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Ciara x**

* * *

Cosette walked into King's Cross Station, leaving her father behind in the car park. He was very overprotective, and it had taken forever to persuade him to even drop her there. She quickly found a trolley and put her trunk, new cauldron and snowy owl, Fantine, onto it. She had named her owl after her late mother, who had died while giving birth to Cosette. She didn't miss her mother, because she had never known her. She felt bad about it, but how could she miss what she never had?

She was very excited about about going back to Hogwarts; she couldn't wait to meet her boyfriend, Marius. They had gotten together at the end of last year, right after their final exam, which had been Charms. She remembered every single detail of that day; it had been the best day of her life. She hadn't seen Marius since the last day of school and although they had kept in touch by writing letters, it just wasn't the same as seeing someone in person. She could remember every little thing about him, the way he spiked his hair, his adorable freckles; he was just so perfect. She had never felt this way about anyone before, this wasn't just a crush; she felt utterly and completely in love.

She was so caught up thinking about Marius, she almost walked straight past the barrier. Laughing quietly at her own forgetfulness, she turned her trolley around and, after checking there was no muggles watching, walked straight through the barrier. She crossed over and was surrounded by steam. She checked her watch. '10:47'. Perfect timing. She had arranged to meet Marius on the platform at ten to eleven, but the steam was too thick to see anything. She could vaguely make out the figures of people but none of them resembled Marius. Where was he? She knew she was overreacting (he wasn't even officially late yet) but she couldn't help it; she was just so anxious to see him. She checked her watch again. '10:49'. What was taking him so long?

Then she saw him, coming through the barrier. She could make out the outline of his hair, spiked up ever so slightly, and she could imagine his perfect green eyes, his many freckles. He emerged from the smoke and she ran towards him, abandoning her trolley. She leaped into his arms and he pulled her into a big hug. She noticed a Slytherin girl from their year, Éponine or something like that, staring at them. She had never talked to the girl but she had often caught her staring at her whenever she was with Marius. Trying to forget about her, Cosette turned back to Marius.

"Oh my God, I haven't seen you in like forever!"

Marius laughed. "I know, I've missed you so much!"

Cosette laughed as well and felt a joy that she never felt with anyone else except Marius. Whenever she was with him, she felt as if she was at one with the gods and heaven was near. She pushed her long blonde hair out of her eyes and beamed up at Marius.

"We should go find a carriage, I need to meet up with 'Chetta." Cosette said, talking about her best friend, Musichetta, who was in Ravenclaw.

"Speak of the devil," Marius muttered with a grin as Musichetta's curly brown hair came into sight.

"'Sette! Musichetta screamed when she spotted Cosette and Marius.

"'Chetta!" Cosette chirped back, running towards Musichetta. The two girls met in the middle of the platform and Musichetta engulfed the smaller girl in a massive hug. Cosette screamed happily, delighted that she was back with her best friend and her boyfriend. Marius arrived next to them, pushing both his and Cosette's trollies.

"Oh, Marius, you didn't have to." Cosette said as she took her trolley from Marius and checked on Fantine.

"Well, I don't want break up the whole reunion thing, but we really need to get going, the train leaves in five minutes." Marius said with a sheepish grin.

"Come on, the others are already in a compartment." Musichetta said, flashing a million dollar smile. Cosette smiled back, but she felt slightly disappointed. It wasn't that she didn't like all of their friends (she did) but she had hoped for some alone time with Marius. She hasn't seen him all summer and his friends would more than likely drag him into some boring conversation about the dangers of using an old cauldron. She genuinely liked them all but sometimes they talked about the most boring of things.

But, she thought to herself, you have to make sacrifices in relationships and Marius really wanted to meet his friends, so she decided to just smile and hide it. She could have alone time with Marius later, curled up next to the cosy fire in the Hufflepuff common room. She could imagine it perfectly. They reached the compartment, and Musichetta slid the door open.

"Hello, 'Chetta!" Jehan called as she entered the compartment and sat down next to her boyfriend, Joly. "Oh, and Marius and Cosette!"

Enjolras glanced up from the Daily Prophet, which he had been reading thoroughly. He smiled at them and said hello, along with everyone else. Cosette smiled. She knew this was going to be an amazing year.

* * *

Éponine entered King's Cross Station at quarter to eleven, dragging Gavroche along with her. She had ended up having to carry both their trunks (Gavroche refused to carry his, and she didn't have the time or energy to argue with him) and was relieved when she found an empty trolley almost immediately. 'First thing that's gone right in my fucked up life,' she thought to herself but she knew that wasn't entirely true. She might not have a loving father, but her mother cared for her and even tried to stop some of his attacks when she wasn't visiting Azelma in St. Mungo's. Éponine tried not to think of it, but sometimes she wished Azelma would just die. She wasn't getting any better and she took up nearly all of her mother's time, causing her to forget about her other two children, Éponine and Gavroche.

When they reached platform nine, Éponine glanced around, making sure there was no curious muggles watching before pushing the trolley straight thought he barrier. Gavroche followed her through almost immediately.

Gavroche pulled his trunk off the trolley "Bye Éponine!" He called, and before she could ask where he was going or who he was going with, he was gone. She heard a high-pitched giggle and turned around to see Marius and Cosette. She felt slightly sick in her stomach whenever she saw the two together, even though she had convinced herself that she was over Marius. She rolled her eyes and picked up her trunk, leaving the empty trolley on the platform. She hopped onto the train, and started searching for Grantaire. She knew he would already be here, he had mentioned something about his neighbour dropping him, and he had probably managed to get a compartment just for them.

She glanced into the first compartment she passed; it was full of a group of third years. She checked the one on the other side; there was three very nervous-looking boys inside. She guessed they were first years. She kept walking. She checked again and again but no luck. Where the fuck was Grantaire? She was almost at the end of the train by now. She checked the next compartment, and recognised some boys from her year. There was the French Revolution guy, (she couldn't remember his name, and frankly she didn't care)along with a few of his friends. Marius was probably going to sit with them; he did so often. She mentally hit herself for knowing that, before she noticed that a couple of the boys had noticed her. Embarrassed, she quickly walked away.

She eventually found Grantaire in the second last compartment, laying casually across the seat as if he didn't have a care in the world. Éponine knew differently though; she knew he cared about a lot of things.

"What took you so long?" He asked her as she threw her trunk onto the luggage rack.

"I had to bring 'Roche with me." She replied as she sat down opposite him.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about him. He's starting this year, isn't he?"

Éponine nodded. "So, how's your dad?"

Grantaire smiled. "He's great. Drinking even more than he used to. Yours?"

"Haven't seen him for a week. Can't say I'm complaining."

"He didnt come to see Gavroche off?" Grantaire asked. He knew Mr. Thernadier didn't care about his children but your first day of Hogwarts was a big deal.

Éponine scoffed at the very thought of her dad coming to see Gavroche off. Saying goodbye to his kids was probably his favourite time of year, even if he didn't actually say goodbye to them.

"How'd your dad react when you told him, you got an O in Muggle Studies?" Grantaire asked, a grin on his face.

Éponine grinned maliciously. "He was too pissed to understand at first. When he finally figured it out, I wasn't there. Gavroche says there was a lot of screaming."

Grantaire laughed. He always felt at ease when he was with Éponine. She always seemed to know when to turn something into a joke, and when to keep something serious. She had a pretty shit life, but that helped her to be the best friend possible.

Éponine laughed along with Grantaire but her mind was somewhere else. She couldn't stop thinking about Marius and Cosette, how they had ran into each others arms on the platform. She had stopped trying to persuade herself that she didnt like Marius; if you couldn't be honest with yourself, who could you be honest with? She felt sick whenever she thought about Cosette, she was everything Éponine wasn't. Cosette was pretty, blonde, kind, polite and always looked as if she had just walked out of a fashion magazine, while Éponine was a brunette, sarcastic, snappy and her clothes were all from charity shops. Éponine sighed. When was she gonna get a break?

* * *

**So, that was chapter 3. What did you think? Review, please!**

**Ciara x**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, I'm just gonna start off this AN by saying how sorry I am that I haven't updated in ages. Omg, you must all hate me. I know how annoying it is when someone like never updates and now I'm becoming that person. So, sorry, I've just been really busy with school and I had this big cheerleading tournament (which we won! :D) so I'm really sorry. I'll try and update more often now because I really like writing this story and I've loads of ideas for it.**

**So, anyway, in my music class a couple of weeks ago, we all had to sing a song from a musical and I did On My Own. My music teacher said I sang it just as well as Sam Barks (OMG!) and I literally freaked out because he's really strict and doesn't just say stuff like that. My friend did A Heart Full Of Love with these two other girls and she did Cosette's part and she was amazing. She can go so high it's not even funny.**

**Well, anyway here's the next chapter. I don't own anything except the story.**

**Ciara x**

* * *

The Hogwarts Express pulled into the Hogsmeade station, steam puffing out of its funnel. Excited first years piled off the train and made their way towards Hagrid, who was beckoning them over.

Enjolras hopped off the train, a scowl on his face. He had spent most of his journey trying to explain to his friends the many reasons why they should stop drinking, but all of them had failed to see his point. He was also pissed because he no longer had a gleaming prefect badge on his chest. He had had the title taken away from him last year, after he had organised a rally to protest the important matter of elf rights. Looking back now, maybe it hadn't been a great idea to have the protest while the Astronomy OWL exam was going on, but still, the teachers were overreacting.

Most of his friends were prefects and had gone off to do their duties, and Marius had disappeared somewhere with his annoying new girlfriend, Cosette, so he was now alone. He knew he wouldn't be able to find a carriage by himself and would more than likely end up sharing with some random people.

He then spotted the familiar chocolate brown curls of his friend and fellow Gryffindor, Courfeyrac, sitting in a carriage with two Slytherins from their year (Enjolras couldn't remember their names). Now Enjolras was all for house unity, but he couldn't understand for the life of him why Courfeyrac had chosen to sit with two Slytherins and completely ditch him.

"Oi! Courf!" Enjolras called, and Courfeyrac's head whipped around.

"Oh, hi, Enjy!" Courfeyrac yelled back, beckoning Enjolras over.

Shaking his head at the stupid nickname, Enjolras made his way over to the carriage.

"Mind if he joins us?" Courfeyrac asked the other two when Enjolras reached them. The girl (Éponine, was it?) muttered something under her breath that sounded suspiciously like 'yes' but the boy shook his head and gestured Enjolras to sit down.

Enjolras sat next to Courfeyrac, across from the two Slytherins, and for a while there was an awkward silence. Just as the carriage began to pull away from the station, Enjolras decided to introduce himself.

"I'm Enjolras, by the way," He said with a small smile.

"We know," the girl said, and even though she wasn't being sarcastic, she still sounded kind of sarcastic.

"It's kind of hard not to know when someone's organising protests every day of the week." The boy spoke, and Enjolras wasn't sure whether it was a compliment or an insult.

"Oh yeah, cheers for fucking up my astronomy exam." This time she was definitely being sarcastic. "I was actually doing quite well on that one until you decided that the fucking house elves needed help."

Enjolras felt the tiniest bit of guilt settle inside him; he hadn't meant to ruin anyone's exam, but the house elves had definitely been working too hard, and he just wanted to help them.

"Well, anyway," Courfeyrac began, trying to ease the obvious tension that had fallen upon them. "You were saying about your brother, Gavroche, was it? He's getting sorted this year."

"Yeah," Éponine said with a quick glare in Enjolras' direction. "Thing is, he's dead set on becomin' a Gryffindor, and he probably will, knowin' 'Roche. So, if he's in Gryffindor, I won't be able to keep an eye on him."

"Right," Courfeyrac said, and Enjolras tried to look uninterested, even though he was hanging on to every word.

"So that's where you come in. See, I was talkin' to 'R on the train, and I was saying what we really need is a Gryffindor to look out for him. 'Course, not many Gryffindors are gonna want to help us, are they? But then, 'R said he sat next to you in something last year, Charms, was it?, and that you seemed alright so we decided we'd see if you'd be willing to help us. 'Course, you don't have to do it, he might not even become a Gryffindor, but if he did, it'd be nice to know he's got someone looking out for him."

"Okay, I'll do it," Courfeyrac said after a moment.

A tiny smile broke over Éponine's face, but then it was gone. "Okay, well you can't let him know you're watching him, he likes to be independent. Just make friends with him first, he'll like that."

Éponine and Grantaire hopped out of the carriage before it even stopped moving and soon disappeared into the crowd of all the Hogwarts students.  
Enjolras and Courfeyrac hopped out of the carriage and made their way up towards Hogwarts.

"So, you're babysitting for Slytherins now?" Enjolras asked, a hint of malice in his voice.

"Yes, yes I am." Courfeyrac answered, surprised at Enjolras' tone of voice. "And I don't know why you're so pissed by it; if I remember correctly, you were the one saying we should make friends with the other houses, all that house unity shit."

"Did I say it bothered me?" Enjolras asked, getting kind of annoyed with his friend.

Courfeyrac simply shook his head and walked off, disappearing into the throng of people, leaving a confused and slightly hurt Enjolras behind.

* * *

Éponine and Grantaire made their way into the Great Hall, elbowing their way through the crowds. They found a seat near the middle of the Slytherin table and sat down. A few people muttered a greeting to them, but not many. They weren't popular, and didn't want to be.

"God, I can't wait to see the bastard's face when he finds out 'Roche has become a Gryffindor." Éponine said, referring to her father.

"Will he hit him?" Grantaire asked, slightly worried for Gavroche.

"Nah, he doesn't Gavroche." Éponine replied. "I wouldn't let him." She added.

Grantaire nodded. While she may not look it, Éponine was actually the most caring person he knew. It was hard to win her affection, but once you had, she cared about you with a ferocity that other people couldn't even imagine. She took beatings for her brother and Grantaire was almost sure she would take them for him too.

"Well if it isn't little miss fucking perfect," Éponine muttered under her breath as Cosette entered the Great Hall with Musichetta and Marius.

Grantaire raised an eyebrow. "I thought you were over Pontmercy."

"I am." Éponine insisted, even though she wasn't. "I just don't like Cosette; she's annoying. Remember Herbology last year?"

Grantaire laughed at the memory. They had had Herbology with the Hufflepuffs and Cosette had screamed at the top of her lungs every time each plant moved or did the tiniest thing. "I still don't understand why she took the class if she was so petrified." He said.

Éponine nodded. "I heard she got a 'T' in her OWL, though,"

"Probably did," Grantaire muttered, before he was silenced by the First Years entering for their sorting.

Professor McGonagall talked to the First Years for a while before beginning the Sorting. The Sorting Hat sang his song and then Professor McGonagall began to call names.

"Angstmann, Izabel," McGonagall called, and a small girl with her brown hair in plaits made her way up to the stool and had the hat placed on her head. The hat was silent for a while before deciding she belonged in Ravenclaw.

Éponine tuned out; Gavroche wouldn't be sorted 'til nearly the end. She stared over at Marius and Cosette, who had their arms around each other as they both stared up at the hat. She felt the familiar sick feeling she always did whenever she saw the two together.

"Thernadier, Gavroche," Éponine looked up to see her brother confidently walking up to the hat; of course he wouldn't be nervous. It took the hat all of three seconds to decide where Gavroche belonged.

'GRYFFINDOR!' The hat roared, and the Gryffindor table erupted in cheers. Gavroche looked over to her, beaming, and she couldn't help but smile back. Grantaire caught a glimpse of Éponine's rare smile and found himself smiling as well.

* * *

**So yeah, this chapter was kinda just a filler and to get things started. I had a different plan where Courfeyrac rides in a carriage with Gavroche but then I remembered that first years go by boat so I had to change things. I don't know if I like this chapter or not but I really wanted to update because I'm scared that no one's going to want to read it anymore. So tell me what you thought of it. Constructive critiscim is welcome but no flames.**

**Ciara x**

**P.S.- The more reviews I get the quicker I'll update x**


End file.
